valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony
DMG 3 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill g = ☆Schedule Freak |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 3 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill x = ★Schedule Freak |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 6 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Schedule Freak |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 60% down after a successful attack / 60% chance / Max 1 time |procs x2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon ε |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 200% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 120 |atk x = 19780 / 37728 |def x = 20000 / 39828 |soldiers x = 19800 / 38710 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This demon is one of Typhon's top generals. She is well organized and runs a tight ship. |friendship = Three minutes till teatime... I must cut you down quickly. |meet = You're not on my schedule, but I'll cut you down! |battle start = I don't have time for this. |battle end = My schedule is ruined now. |friendship max = My schedule is unalterable, as I serve Demon Lord Typhon. |friendship event = I fear you'll be a threat, but Lord Typhon gave me orders. So, I will not slay you. Just don't mess with my schedule. |rebirth = Typhon is the strongest and most beautiful Demon Lord. I became a general to be near her. But I must improve. I must fill my schedule with training time. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Medicinal Herb (Crescent) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Demon Realm Point Reward }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Previous Generation